Perfumes, aftershave and the like products in bottles are mostly sold in volumes of about 100 cc and much more. Since perfume and other relative liquids are relatively an expensive commodity, and are available in relatively high volume packs, the users don't tend to carry the bottles with them. There are available traveler's bottles, however, those bottles are provided with a conventional narrow opening that is provided with rotatable cover through which the liquid from the large pack has to be spilled. It is already mentioned that the liquids are relatively expensive and the spilling action through a narrow opening can result in loosing some of the material. Moreover, most perfume and aftershave bottles are provided with vaporizer mechanism for spraying the liquid onto the body, and those bottles cannot be open and spilled easily.
There is no available bottle that can be refilled with a liquid such as perfume or aftershave over and over again in an amount that suffices several uses only. The only small bottles that are available are sampler bottles that can not be refilled.
There are available gas lighters that can be refilled with butane; however, those lighters can be refilled only from a dedicated gas balloon and they do not contain liquid material.
There is a need for a relatively small bottle that can be carried in a handbag, a purse, a makeup kit, a briefcase, in a utility case or any other small case that is carried by the user to work or to a date.